Cyrannatarian Equipment
Weapons A-4 TPLFA/SMG The A-4 TPLFA SMG was designed by Koran Specialty Supplies solely for the military, and police forces. It is perhaps one of the most common weapons used by the Cyrannatarian Military, although large and a bit heavy. They are generally not seen in use by other faction's militaries, as the KSS has a reputation of not selling outside the Cyrannatarian government. If they are seen using them, they were usually gifted it, stole it, or bought it from another independant seller. B-7 TPLFA/AR The B-7 TPLFA AR was designed by Koran Specialty Supplies solely for the military, and police forces. It is almost as frequently used as the A-4 TPLFA SMG. though with some reasons why they are not. They are extremely large, and weigh quite a bit. They are more accurate than the A-4, and can fire up to longer distances. However, they have a significantly lower rate of fire. They are generally not seen in use by other faction's militaries, as the KSS has a reputation of not selling outside the Cyrannatarian government. If they are seen using them, they were usually gifted it, stole it, or bought it from another independant seller. G-14 TPLFA/MG The G-14 TPLFA MG was designed by Koran Specialty Supplies solely for the military. The G-14 is a large weapon, used for heavy operations, and almost always wielded by heavy weapon specialists, usually in power armor. These guns have also been outfitted to work on Cyrannatarian vessels, almost always being the only point-defense a Cyrannatarian vessel has. They are not used by the police force at all, unlike most of it's cousins made by the KSS. They are generally not seen in use by other faction's militaries, as the KSS has a reputation of not selling outside the Cyrannatarian government. If they are seen using them, they were usually gifted it, stole it, or bought it from another independant seller. D-88 TPLFA/R The D-88 TPLFA/R was designed by Koran Specialty Supplies solely for the military. The D-88 is used for sniping in some situations, although it is rifle, and ment to be used as such. It is one of the longest weapons in the Cyrannatarian arsenal. It is one of the heaviest weapons in use by the Cyrannatarian Military, perhaps only matched by the G-14 TPLFA MG.They are generally not seen in use by other faction's militaries, as the KSS has a reputation of not selling outside the Cyrannatarian government. If they are seen using them, they were usually gifted it, stole it, or bought it from another independant seller. E-3 TPLFA/P The E-3 TPLFA/P was designed by Koran Specialty Supplies solely for the military, and police forces. The E-3 is a standard issue pistol for the Cyrannatarian Military and Police Forces. They have the Z-1 TPLFA/P as their counterpart. The E-3 is used generally by all standard soldiers and police, with the Z-1 being used by officers in the military and high ranking police officials. They are generally not seen in use by other faction's militaries, as the KSS has a reputation of not selling outside the Cyrannatarian government. If they are seen using them, they were usually gifted it, stole it, or bought it from another independant seller. Z-1 TPLFA/P The Z-1 TPLFA/P was designed by Koran Specialty Supplies solely for the military, and police forces. The E-3 TPLFA P is a standard issue pistol for the Cyrannatarian Military and Police Forces. They have the Z-1 as their counterpart. The E-3 is used generally by all standard soldiers and police, with the Z-1 being used by officers in the military and high ranking police officials. They are generally not seen in use by other faction's militaries, as the KSS has a reputation of not selling outside the Cyrannatarian government. If they are seen using them, they were usually gifted it, stole it, or bought it from another independant seller. ET-99 TPLFA/AS The ET-99 TPLFA/AS was designed by Koran Specialty Supplies solely for the military, and police forces. WIP 'Redemption' Ammunition/Turret Redemption ammunition is a new type of ammunition, being used by the Cyrannatarian military. Redemption ammunition is 20mm, with .75 caliber. It is self propelled, which explodes once it penetrates it's target, blowing it apart from the inside. 'Shredder' Autocannon The Shredder Autocannon has a high rate of fire, and sufficient killing power. They are effective against large infantry formations and light armored vehicles. Shredder Autocannons are also known to be effective against heavy infantry, even known to sometimes rip through power armor. Heavy 'Redemption' Ammunition/Turret The Heavy Redemption Turret is an enormous version of the standard Redemption Turret. It is much larger and weighs more. It is used for anti-infantry and fire support roles. It has a clip twice as large as the standard Redemption Turret, and uses bigger ammunition. They use 1.00 caliber, 25mm rounds, which are much bigger than the standard's rounds. 'Perditor' Battlecannon The Perditor Battlecannon is an upgraded version of the Shredder Autocannon, although being specifically designed for use on vehicles. It has a lower rate of fire than the autocannon, but use bigger, high explosive rounds. This makes it effective against other armor and infantry. It can also be outfitted exclusively with anti-tank rounds. 'Ripper' Assault Cannon The Ripper Assault Cannon is a heavy, automatic anti-personnel weapon. It's most notable feature is it's extremely high rate of fire, beating that of the autocannon. It is a medium-calibre rotary autocannon, with 6 barrels cycled by an electric motor past a single chamber. Although it lacks the range of the autocannon and many other heavy weapons, the assault cannon is a fearsome weapon when used in the close range role it was designed for. The weapon is prone to overheating and jams due to its high rate of fire - the number of rounds fired per second are counted in the hundreds. The barrels and other firing components are made of a heat-dispersing ceramic/metallic alloy, helping the weapon to withstand the intense heat generated by its high rate of fire. Despite this, the barrels still reach temperatures of over 300°. Due to the high rate of wear on the barrels, the barrels are replaced after every mission. Motor and barrel failure are common problems with the assault cannon, making the weapon prone to jamming during sustained bursts. The weight and complexity of the mechanism, and the heavy recoil generated means that the assault cannon requires a stable firing platform. 'Vengeance' Missiles Vengeance missiles are the standard warheads used by the Hurricane. The Vengeance missile is a high explosive missile containing a proximity fuse, which detonated the missile close to the target, scattering deadly shrapnel over the entire area. 'Incendiary Vengeance' Missiles Incendiary Vengeance missiles are missiles that have exchanged the fragmentation charge for a volatile chemical warhead that blankets the blast area in searing flames. It is commonly used on targets inside structures which are protected from fragmentation blast. Even the most sturdy of defences provide no protection and if by some chance the defenders inside the structure aren't burned to death, most die from the after vapours which kill them from the inside out. 'Godhammer' Laser Cannon The Godhammer is a formidable laser weapon, capable of piercing most vehicle armour and killing powerful and heavily armoured troops. However, its slow recharge and fire rate make it a poor anti-personnel weapon. The Godhammer Laser Cannon is an eight-megawatt laser cannon employed on tanks and, rarely, power armor heavy troops. A Godhammer's removable charge pack is only good for one shot. Godhammers not attached to external power supplies require a crew member to swap charge packs. Accelerated Plasma Launchers The first APL to be successfully tested, used, and mass produced was the Beta-Four model. Unlike the Alpha models, it can fire a large plasma bolt rather accurately, and with ease, thanks to support from it's three giant legs. However, a long cool-down time process can render the guns weak on the ground, and also let ships past. For this reason, numerous guns are constructed usually on moons orbitting worlds, or a large patch of land on the world is reserved for these guns. The KSS is yet to release what APL means to the public. Their three large legs can be replaced with a rotating disk to yield the APL as a large turret, or cannon. They have begun to be fitted on some ships. Tungstium Projectile Launching Fire Arms Tungstium Projectile Launching Fire Arm, or TPLFA for short, is a new sort of projectile weapon, firing .357 Tungstium rounds in the hand-gun models and with the rifles using .22LR Tungstium rounds. The assault rifles and SMG's use 10mm Tungstium rounds. New developments are being made, stating that the .357 hand gun models will be used for fighting personnel only. Officers are being issued specialty-issued gold plated .45 ACP hand-guns. UPDATE: A machine gun variant has been made, resembling a mini-gun, and using 7.62x51mm rounds. Tungstium Projectile Launching Cannons Tungstium Projectile Launching Cannon. Used in space operations aboard small craft like patrol boats. Biggest versions are only 20mm big, and are also used on the ground for a defensive, stationary, mount. It works similarly to a TPLFA. Caesium-Water Bombs Caesium-Water Bombs. A large clump of caesium is dropped into water, causing a chemical reaction where hydrogen gas builds within the container and explodes due to extreme heat within a few miliseconds of contact with the water. The explosion is smaller than the F-FBs, however, but they can still be used in hand grenades, or some minor explosive devices. 'Snap' Portable Anti-Aircraft Gun The 'Snap' Portable Anti-Aircraft Gun is a large portable anti-aircraft gun, that is carried by a two-man team in power armour. It has two Godhammer Laser Cannons, and is powered by a couple of large batteries. A tactic used with them is to seize an urban area and conceal a large number of these, on rooftops and in buildings. They use coordinated fire to concentrate on one target, as alone they are not very effective. Armored Vehicles CRA-94 'Hurricane' Mobile Artillery The Hurricane is a fairly medium sized tank, with original designs barely large enough to house two standard sized Human males. It carries sixty Vengeance missiles, and eight hundred Redemption rounds for it's anti-personnel turret. It has a top speed of sixty eight kilometers per hour, and has one driver, two gunners, and two loaders. It has sixty millimeters of Predator armored plating on it's main hull, while it's anti-personnel turret has thirty millimeters of Predator armored plating. It is often employed to suppress enemy positions, hammering them constantly with the Vengeance missiles, up to ten missiles from each tank, so if there are six, then sixty missiles are coming down on the enemy constantly, and then once the missiles reload, thats another sixty. Once all their missiles are out, they've released three hundred sixty missiles upon the enemy, often eliminating many of the defenders before the assault furthers. CRA-7 'Quarter Horse' Armored Personnel Carrier The Quarter Horse uses the same hull as the Hurricane, except the turret for the missile launcher, which was removed, and instead used for more space for the troops in the back. The Vengeance missiles were also removed, in favor of more space for troops. It still has the Redemption anti-personnel turret, though. The removal of the missile turret and the missile racks have relieved the vehicle of three tons. The losing of the weight allows the Quarter Horse to move two kilometers faster per hour. It allows up to ten Cyrannatarian soldiers in the back. A tactic that was used in training exercises was that Hurricanes would bombard the enemy positions, and the Quarter Horses would quickly rush the enemy, dropping off up to one hundred men, if there were ten Quarter Horses. CRA-46 'Vanguard' Light Tank The Vanguard uses the same hull as the Hurricane and Quarter Horse, but reintroduces a large turret like the Hurricane, although it is much larger. The turret is almost as big as the entire tank, and the addition of sponsons and two Heavy Redemption Turrets results in another thirty three tons added on. Although, this does not effect the speed of the Vanguard. For it's main armament, it has one large autocannon, and for it's secondary armament, it has two sponson mounted Heavy Redemption Turrets. The Vanguard is more of an anti-personnel tank, although it's autocannon can pierce through light armored vehicles and sometimes heavy infantry in power armor. The Vanguard is not all that effective against other main battle tanks. The Cyrannatarian Royal Armoured makes up for it though, in it's next tank. CRA-29 'Hammer' Tank Destroyer The Hammer uses the same hull as the Hurricane, Quarter Horse, and the Vanguard. It is near identical to the Vanguard, except instead of a large autocannon, it is outfitted with two, eight megawatt laser cannons. These cannons are extremely effective against enemy armor, aswell as buildings. The Hammer can be used as a siege weapon, due to it's laser cannon's effectiveness against structures. It's turret is also slightly bigger, housing the battery instead of the autocannon rounds. This adds .6 meters in width. The Hammer is still equipped with the Heavy Redemption Turrets, which saves the Hammer in close engagements. The Hammer's laser cannons are not designed against infantry, but armored vehicles and buildings. The laser cannon has a low rate of fire, which would be very bad in a close engagement. The turrets save it from being overrun, as they can rip through infantry at a fast rate. CRA-43 'Hound' Scout Speeder The Hound finally uses a different hull than the other tanks. It is an open vehicle, the pilot and gunner exposed from the front and sides. The rear of the vehicle is used for storing equipement and mounting the engines. The Hound can theoretically be a better version of a both combined Quarter Horse and Vanguard, going faster than both, can mount some extra men, and can be an annoyance to infantry, but can not do extensive damage. The Hound cannot also mount the full amount of ammunition in order to maintain operational status. This gives the turret a limited amount of ammo, losing near three hundred rounds often from the standard guns. The Speeder is also lightly armored, which can be destroyed quite easily if the defender gets a lucky shot. CRA-77 'Knight' Medium Tank The Knight has two eight megawatt laser cannons, the same found on the Hammer Tank Destroyer. It also has two Heavy Redemption Turrets. It has 95mm of Yurola Armor, but this weighs it down to 72 tons, the heaviest in the Cyrannatarian Royal Armoured's arsennel. This makes it only able to be transported to the battlefield in usually a patrol boat freighter, as dropships cannot handle a tank of it's weight to transport. It is also slow, only going at a top speed of 55 kilometers per hour. The Knight is also able to carry twelve soldiers in the back, or six in power armor. It is designed to be the strongest tank in the Cyrannatarian Royal Armoured, but it is very expensive to manufacture, and also expensive to transport them between battles. Because of this, each battalion is only issued one Knight. This makes them a rare sight on the field a battle, but boosts morale when it is present. This means there is only about 1800 Knights ever present in the Cyrannatarian Royal Armoured. CRA-72 'Bear' Walker The Bear is large walker, piloted by one man. It has a Heavy Redemption Turret which it holds as it's only weapon. The Bear is usually sent in for support of Heavy Infantry, which it does very well. The Bear is one of the more common vehicles in use, aswell as one of the easiest to produce and transport. This makes it a favorite among commanders when supporting troops, as there can be a lot at one time. The Bear is usually only piloted by veteran soldiers. CRA-50 'Storm' Walker The Storm uses the same model as the Bear, although it is equipped with different armaments. Instead of just having one turret on the right arm, it now has a missile launcher on it's left and a laser cannon on it's right. It is just as easy to produce as the Bear, and is designed for anti-tank roles. It also makes a good siege unit. When paired with the Hammer, Knight, or Hurricane, even a combination of them, they can be a severely deadly force. They are not based on infantry like the Bear, which is their downfall. If infantry gets too close, it can be over taken by them. CRA-13 'Striker' Attack Bike The Striker is a fast moving attack bike employed by the Cyrannatarian Royal Armoured for fast hit and run attacks, sometimes paired with Hounds. The bikes are less common in the Cyrannatarian Royal Armoured, due to the 'motorcycle' was never popular in Cyrannatar society, modern or past. This makes bike squads few to find, although they do exist. The attack bikes are quite good at getting their job done. They rush into battle, guns blazing, kill a few guys, then head around back before they even knew what was going on. The Strikers sometimes require stealth as their motors produce a lot of noise. They are often switches off when the squad is moving to position, then switched on when they are released upon the enemy, racing towards them and shooting them down. CRA-64 'Shark' Walker The Shark uses the same model as the Storm and Bear, but both arms have been replaced with Ripper Autocannons. It is purely anti-personnel, deployed as suppressing units or something similar. It is usually not called in to fight against armored vehicles or use in sieges. However, they could do well against light vehicles, and suppress enemy positions in sieges. CRA-37 'Fly Trap' Anti-Aircraft Gun The Fly Trap is an Anti-Aircraft gun with all guns pointed to the skies. It is on the same chassis as many tank models, except all unneeded features were removed for ammunition, batteries, and the weapons. It was created when the Cyrannatarian Royal Air Force was lacking in proper fighters in it's early days. These were ment to assure that any enemy aircraft would be shot down. They are deployed in the back lines, usually at the command base. They are effective against all aircraft, but have no weapons to defeat ground targets. CRA-8 'New Marlov' Super Heavy Tank The New Marlov Super Heavy Tank is one of the biggest tanks produced by Tek Industries, and only six currently are known to exist that are complete. They are deployed in very rare conditions, and all tanks, when not in battle, are guarding a key world together. When they are deployed, usually only one is. They are used in extreme conditions, such as defending key worlds in the Kingdom. They have a 256mm shell, that is 10.00 caliber. They have 480mm Predator armor, and are basically bunkers on wheels. Their slowness makes them great targets for artillery, and also chances of being overrun by infantry. They have been equipped with a heavy redemption turret and a shredder autocannon. CRA-47 'Mastadon' Super Heavy Mobile Artillery The Mastadon is a very large Mobile Artillery tank, with a 800mm gun. Only three prototypes exist, but many are planned to be built. It has many anti-personnel turrets to defend the beast against infantry. Not much is known about the Mastadon because of the government's secrecy about them. CRA-80 'Viper' Infantry Fighting Vehicle The Viper, designed by Deputy CEO HERE, is designed to quickly transport multiple troops into battle and also attack enemy personnel. They are air-transportable, and fast. They have Vengeance missile launchers for other enemy tanks. CRA-81 'Cobra' Stealth Infantry Fighting Vehicle The Cobra SIFV is a scaled down version of the Viper IFV. It has lost one Vengeance missile launcher, and has lost size. This was done for stealth. It has lost some armor, and ammunition. This lightens the Cobra, allowing it to move at fast speeds. It is air-transportable like the Viper, and also designed by the same person. Due to being lighter, more can be transported at once. It also comes equipped with a thermal cloak, aswell as a special type of plastic/carbon fiber mixture that is capable of fooling radar sensors, aswell as reducing the noise of the machine depending on how much there is on it. One mm of the mixture reduces the noise by three decibels. The mixture is also lightweight. The Cobra comes equipped with 30mm of the mix, which reduces the sound of the tank by 90 decibels. 90 decibels is equal to a train whistle, normal truck traffic (outside of car), and many musical instruments. It is also close to a jackhammer or a subway train. The vehicle is amphibious, and able to go into the water for an extended amount of time. A good tactic with these is to establish air superiority, and then drop a few in a weakened section of the enemy lines, while a large offensive is being carried out elsewhere. The offense will draw defense to that area, while the Cobras will creep into their weakened lines and surround the enemy troops. Aircraft CRA-3 'Hawk' Gunship The Hawk Gunship is the first aircraft produced by Tek Industries, making use of heavy firepower for air-to-air and air-to-ground engagements. It has a single Perditor battlecannon, aswell as two laser cannons for it's main armament. This makes it effective against other aircraft and enemy armor on the ground. It's eight Heavy Redemption Turrets are a nuisance to infantry and light vehicles in particular. If anyone is manning the gunship while it is on the ground, if enemy infantry comes to close, they can be dispatched with relative ease because of the Heavy Redemption Turrets. CRA-71 'Talon' Interceptor The Talon Interceptor is a small, one man flyer. It is used as an air-to-air interceptor, aswell as a ground attack aircraft. It is capable of being an escort fighter, or close air support attack aircraft. It is relatively lightly armored, with mostly anti-personnel weaponry. They can be easily shot down by the enemy, which is why they are usually deployed in groups. CRA-67 'Eagle' Fighter The Eagle Fighter is a direct air-to-air fighter, deployed in groups of three to seven. They have a large quantity of Vengeance missiles for knocking out enemy aircraft, and also have Godhammers and Heavy Redemption turrets too. CRA-30 'Raptor' Bomber The Raptor is a high-altitude bomber that carries eight 500kb bombs, and has six Ripper turrets to bring down any fighters that might try and shoot it down. They fly in formations of ten to fifteen, and are usually accompanied by twenty to thirty Eagle fighters and anywhere from one to three Hawk Gunships. CRA-28 'Mallard' Drone The Mallard drone is an exact copy of an Eagle Fighter, deployed in the same manner they are, and are designed to fight and die the way they do. They have small batteries for their Godhammer lasers, only one hundred Heavy Redemption rounds, and the Vengeance missiles are just the shells, and not the actual explosives. This was done to fool enemy anti-aircraft into thinking it really was an Eagle fighter, and so they would shoot it down. The scanner on board would pick up where the enemy anti-aircraft guns were positioned, and so artillery/bombers/starships in orbit would be able to destroy them due to knowing their position from the scans on the drone. If they are shot down by aircraft, then they will know where the enemy aircraft are. CRA-51 'Goose' Drone The Goose is an exact copy of the Mallard drone, except with all armor and weapons taken off. This is to remove the cost of having to produce large amounts of Mallards. They are deployed en masse, with a couple of Mallards mixed in. The Mallards are mixed in so the enemy won't think they are all drones. CRA-22 'Walnut' Drop Pod WIP Power Armor First Generation FG-Basic-C Armor It's code name stands for First Generation Basic Combat Armor. It's the starting Combat Armor and is somewhat weak. It's standard issue to the Cyranntarian Police Force, and used in training. FG-A-C Armor It's code name stands for First Generation Army Combat Armor. It's used by the Cyranntarian Military on planets capable of sustaining their species' life, or on planets that can minorly support it, but needs a small gas mask. EHS-FG-C Armor It's code name stands for Environmental Hazard Suit First Generation Combat Armor. This suit is used by the Cyranntarian Military on worlds that can't sustain their life. It's not as heavy or tough, or bulky as the T-45s, but are still used. Second Generation EHS-SG-A1 Armor This armor is a full body carbon-fiber flak jacket with a flex suit inside. The torso is covered by a heavy kevlar, in which a Tungstium plate is used inside. The boots, gloves, and helmet also has these plates inside. The helmet is a combined helmet and gas mask. The gas mask is used to breathe in methane. The helmet is made of Tungstium. Finally, the whole body is covered with Tungstium plates. Third Generation EHS-TG-A1 Armor This armor is less of an armor type, using thick, heavy rubbers and hard plastics to completely cover a Cyrannatar. The helmet is attached to the suit, and has a small one-piece viewport. Inbetween the rubber and plastic are thin tungstium plates. The body of the Cyrannatar, besides the armor, is covered in a tight jumpsuit, covering everything but the head. There is also a carbon-fibre vest on the outside of the jumpsuit, underneath the armor. The armor can be covered by anything, really. On Barber's Sun, the Cyrannatar were covered in winter clothing. The suit can have a thick winter jacket under it aswell. A gas tank, or two, depending on how long one intends to use it, can be mounted on the back, clipped in place by straps on the armor, and can be connected to the back of the armor's head. TG-CPA-DV1 Third Generation Combat Power Armor Desecrator Version 1, is a new type of power armor , the plates being made of rhenium diboride. There is a thick nylon coat beneath the plates, as rhenium is a bit too rare and expensive in Cyrannatarian space. There is a helmet, with is triangular in shape, with titanium colored the same color as the rest of the suit. There is a lead glass viewport, which goes across the eyes in a long horizontal strip, and has red LEDs on the sides of it, which are used in nighttime operations. A holster is on both thigh plates, and two slots for weapons are on the back. The helmet is connected to a methane tank imbedded within the torso plate. The helmet has three breathing tubes connecting to the methane tank, extending from the back of the helmet. If one is pierced, it is automatically sealed by a mechanical system within the helmet. TG-CPA-DV2 Third Generation Combat Power Armor Desecrator Version 2, is the successor to the TG-CPA-DV1, as it was found to have major flaws in it's design. It is designed the same way, except the plates are no longer rhenium diboride alone, but instead they are multi-layered, with graphene, and rhenium diboride. Version 2 still has the same features as the first version, except it's plates are much more well thought out in design. It looks the same and is painted the same. The helmet, though this time, is made of the multi-layered design that the plates are made out of, for extra head protection. Fourth Generation FG-CPA-CRIV1 The Fourth Generation Combat Power Armor, Cyrannatarian Royal Infantry Variant One, is a suit of armor used by the Cyrannatarian Military for all operations. It is designed after the TG-CPA-DV2, but is fitted with Predator Armor, and not Yurola Armor. Armor Types Tungstium Tungstium is a mixture of Titanium and Tungsten. Titanium for it's toughness and Tungsten for it's hardness. It is used in starship construction, defensive plating in the Second Generation of Tek Armor, and projectiles in the KSS' TPLFA's. Pros Tungstium is very resistant to thermal weapons like plasma, and makes good projectiles. Cons Tungstium is not so resistant against kinetic weapons, like railguns and gauss. For this reason, it is usually backed up by regular tungsten and titanium on ships. 'Yurola' Armor They invented 'Yurola' Armor, which is a plated armor, having graphene sheets on the sides of rhenium diboride, making a single plate. The plates are beginning to be used more than Tungstium, on ships, and in ground forces. This is a major turn around for the company after it being near bankruptcy as their equipment monopoly was being over taken by the KSS . Now this puts them back on the map, as the KSS' Tungstium armor is being over taken by the superior 'Yurola' Armor. Yurola Armor is now obsolete compared to Predator Armor. 'Predator' Armor Predator armor is a five-layered armour used in vehicles and power armour. The first layer is a thick layer usually of 30cm of graphene. The second is usually 5cm of rhenium diboride. The third, a bonded ceramite/carbonadium/carbyne alloy, gives the Predator armour protection equivalent to five times its width in conventional steel whilst being lighter. It is 40cm thick. This is followed by a reinforcing thermoplas with a mesh of sub-dermal energy dissipation fibre for protection against radiation. This is 20cm thick. The outer layer is a non-metallic acrylic identification sheath, 5cm thick. It is usually one meter thick in this format and scaled in smaller or larger versions. Category:Cyrannatar Category:Faction Militaries Category:GCv2